Stay on My Side
by Chairunissa Hailey
Summary: Setelah ia pergi dari sisimu barulah kau menyadari betapa pentingnya ia di hidupmu, eh? Tantei-san? 'Maaf Kudo-kun, tapi aku begini, karena kau sendiri yang membuat ku begini'
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Sudah jelas kan, punya nya si Gosho Aoyama, im just borrow the chara..

Rated : T Indonesia, Hurt /Romantic maybe..

Pairing : ConAi / ShinShi / Slight SaguShi

Summary : Ketika ia telah pergi dari sisi mu baru lah kau menyadari betapa pentingnya ia di hidupmu, eh? Tantei-san ?

Warning : Fanfict pertama, gak jelas, OOC, Typos, Alur kelambatan, berantakan, abal, newbie

My 1st fanfict.. hhehe

Konichiwa minna-san.. Setelah selama beberapa bulan terakhir mengenal dunia fanfiction dan hanya menjadi seorang silent reader *gomen gomen yaa, ga pernah ngereview, habis biasanya Cuma on lewat hp. Hhehe* kini akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk menjadi Author dan men share cerita yang sudah lama mendekam di kepala saya.. Terserah bagimana tanggapan reader semua tentang cerita saya, semua berhak berpendapat mau suka ataupun engga, yang penting Author bahagiaa.. *haha ..smirk*

Oke, sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena kemaren2 jadi silent reader, saya berjanji akan menupdate setiap cerita yang saya buat secara rutin, sampe ceritanya tuntas tas tas. Karena saya ngerasain banget, lagi seru serunya baca ketemu tulisan TBC udah gitu, ga update-update sampe sekarang… hhuu gag enaknya di PHPin. Tapi tenang-tenang insya Allah saya ga kaya gitu. Hahaha. Oklah sekian curcolnya, langsung aja enjoy the story…

Stay On My Side

Ch 1 mungkin hanya berisi narasi..

Matahari bersinar cerah menyinari setiap sudut kota Beika pagi ini, tak terkecuali di rumah seorang detective swasta yang terkenal dengan sebutan "Kogorou Tidur" yang di tumpangi oleh seorang anak kecil berkacamata besar, Edogawa Conan.

Pagi itu begitu tenang hingga ia pergi berangkat ke Sekolah bersama dengan teman-teman detective ciliknya, yahh tak terkecuali si gadis strawberry blonde hair yang sering ia sebut "the evil eyed yawny girl". Haibara Ai.

"Ohaiyo Conan-kun" ucap gadis kecil berbando itu ketika bertemu Conan di persimpangan jalan

"aaah ohaiyo minna" balas anak bernama Conan itu pada teman-teman ciliknya.

Entah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini antara antara anak berkacamata itu dengan si anak bermata setan, entahlah Conan pun tak mengerti tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan partner nya ini.

Yaa, sebenarnya ia memang gadis yang aneh, jadi tidak aneh lagi kalau ia berkelakuan aneh kaan? Tapi sungguh ada yang mengganjal di hati detective tersebut melihat tingkah parnernya itu. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir seminggu ini ia jarang sekali berbicara dengan nya, hanya bicara seperlunya saja, jarang ikut andil dalam pemecahan suatu kasus dan memilih untuk pulang duluan padahal kasus hampir setiap hari di hadapi detective cilik tersebut. Yahh kasus memang slalu menghampiri mereka, tidak lain tidak bukan karena adanya si "murder magnet" yang selalu mengundang mayat dimanapun ia berada *kira-kira begitulah yang sering diucapkan haibara ai*.

Setiap hari gadis itu hanya diam melamun di sepanjang jalan berangkat sampai pulang sekolah. Sampai pada akhirnya…

"Haibara, apa hakase sudah memperbaiki skateboard ku yang kemarin rusak?" Tanya Conan memecah kesunyian. Yah mereka memang hanya jalan berdua pulang sekolah setelah berpisah dengan yang lainnya karena arah rumah mereka searah.

"Tidak Tau, aku hanya melihatnya tadi pagi sekilas sebelum berangkat" ucap gadis itu tanpa menoleh pada yang bertanya.

"Geezz, cobalah sedikit membebaskan dirimu Haibara, jangan terlalu sering mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah". Kesunyian melanda mereka hingga akhirnya si bocah kacamata membuka suara lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu akhir-akhir ini, hah?" Tanya bocah itu dengan tatapan malasnya.

'Maaf Kudo-kun, tapi aku begini, karena kau sendiri yang membuat ku begini' ucap Haibara dalam hati..

#Flashback mode: On

"Yappari.. Vermouth dan Bourbon menyadari bahwa Haibara belum mati ketika peristiwa di Kereta Api itu.." ucap bocah Edogawa itu pada orang yang menumpang di rumah aslinya. Okiya Subaru. ketika mereka berhasil menjebak Vermouth dan Bourbon ke dalam perangkapnya namun belum berhasil menangkap basah mereka. 'Yah biarpun aku gagal menelenjangi mereka, tapi aku sudah meyakinkan bahwa mereka benar-benar mengetahui Haibara masih hidup, cepat atau lambat seluruh anggota organisasi pasti tau dan menyusun rencana baru lagi'. Ungkap Conan dalam hati sambil menggeretakan giginya.

Mereka memang baru saja menghadapi kasus yang berhubungan dengan Organisasi itu. Haibara sudah sangat menyadarinya karena ia bisa merasakan hawa yang berbeda jika ada anggota Organisasi yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, tentu Conan bilang semua baik-baik saja pada gadis itu, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan padahal situasinya berbanding terbalik.

Karena biar bagaimanapun juga Conan tidak mau melibatkan Haibara dalam hal ini, dan dia bertindak sesukanya tanpa tau bagaimana rasa ketakutan luar biasa yang di rasakan gadis itu, karna ia tidak memberikan penjelasan sedikitpun dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Niat Conan baik, tapi caranya salah, inilah yang membuat Haibara berfikir seolah-olah ia hanya di jadikan umpan untuk menjebak anggota organisasi itu dan ia merasa telah di tipu mentah-mentah. *poor Haibara*

Flashback Mode: Off

Keesokan Harinya Di Rumah Prof. Agasa …

Seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamar dan hanya sedang menatap kosong keluar jendela.

Haibara POV

'Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mu Kudo-kun, apa kau benar-benar menganggap ku hanya sebagai umpan. Lagi-lagi kau merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku dan sepertinya kau ingin membuat ku mati ketakutan atas rencanamu itu?' ungkap gadis itu dalam hati.

'Apa aku tidak seberguna itu untukmu selain karena hanya aku yang bisa membuat prototype penawar racun itu? Sekarang terserah pada mu saja Kudo-kun lakukanlah sesuka hatimu dan orang yang tinggal di rumah mu itu. Aku tidak peduli, kalian punya rencana kalian sendiri dan aku punya rencana ku sendiri. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan kalian lagi setelah ini'.

Haibara POV End

Normal POV

"Hakase…"

"Ooo Shinichi-kun, masuklah.. Ada apa ?" Ucap professor tua yang bernama Agasa itu

"dimana Haibara ?"

"Sepertinya dia ada di kamarnya. Sbenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin Shinichi? Kenapa Ai-kun terlihat murungbegitu dan dia belum keluar kamar dari kemarin.."

"Yah mungkin dia hanya sedikit shock, dan yang paling penting kita harus tetap siaga dan tidak boleh lengah Hakase, karena Vermouth dan Bourbon mengetahui bahwa Haibara masih hidup. Dan kemungkinan Gin dan Vodka akan segera tau juga"

"nanii? Jadi maksudmu mereka tau bahwa Sherry yang mereka temui di kereta itu adalah Kaito Kid yang menyamar?"

"yaa begitulah." Jawab Conan sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Oia ngomong-ngomong aku kesini juga ingin kau membetulkan skateboard ini hakase dan juga aku kesini karna sudah siap untuk mendengar omelan dari orang itu.."

Yaa, Shinichi memang berfikir bahwa dia akan langsung di omeli oleh Haibara karena kejadian itu, sama seperti setelah kejadian di Kereta Misteri ketika Haibara mengomel habis-habisan pada nya. Tapi, jelas ia tidak tau, apa Haibara akan ngomel lagi atau…

Kreekkk.. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"oo Ai-kun" sapa kakek tua itu

"yo Haibara !"

"Hmm" jawab Haibara sekenanya. hening sebentar sebelum ia buka suara lagi

"ada apa Kudo-kun?"

'ada apa dengan dia, kenapa dia tidak mengomel seperti biasanya..' jawab Kudo dalam hati.

"iiee, a a aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau tidak marah padaku?" jawab Kudo tergagap karena keheranan

"itu hak mu kan, apapun yang kau lakukan semua terserah padamu." Gadis itu menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya, lalu pergi..

'apa apaan dia itu' jawab dalam hati, sambil memasang muka malasnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Haibara hanya terus mengurung diri di Lab. Bawah tanahnya dengan mencoba terus membuat Prototype penawar permanen racun itu..

**TBC**

Gimana ? Aneh? Berantakan?

Chapter 2 di usahakan gak lebih aneh dan berantakan dari ini..


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer** : Aoyama Gosho

Catatan Penulis :

**uchiha azaka** : Arigatou review nya.. :)

Mari lanjutkan ceritanyaa...

Warning : Alur ga jelas, kadang lambat kadang cepet..

* * *

Stay On My Side

Sepanjang jalan pulang itu mereka hanya diam saja, tenggelam di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Haibara hanya melamun dan Conan jalan sambil men_jugling_ bola sepaknya. Sampai akhirnya, Haibara yang memang berjalan beberapa meter di depan Conan melintasi penyebrangan, ketika lampu merah hanya tinggal beberapa detik saja…

"Haibara… Awass.!" Teriak bocah itu ketika melihat Haibara yang sedang menyebrang, lampu yang tadinya merah sudah berubah hijau.

Gadis itu menoleh dan…. Ping Pong..! Tepat di depan mata, haibara melihat truk yang melaju kencang siap untuk menghantamnya. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan ia merasa seseorang memeluk dan menghantamnya ke trotoar.

Dan ketika ia buka mata..

Yaa, dia bengong melihat pemuda itu, pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam dia cintai. Pemuda yang selama ini berkali kali menyelamatkan nyawanya dan berkali kali juga menyakiti hatinya, sedang memeluk dan menahan kepala nya agar tidak terbentur trotoar.

"Baroo..! Apa yang kau lakukan.. berjalan sambil melamun begitu? Kau hampir terhantam truk bodohh, seperti bukan dirimu saja" omel bocah itu, memecah lamunan sang gadis..

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya gadis itu hanya berdiri dan menunduk.

"Gomen" Ucap gadis itu singkat, padat, sambil berlalu pergi..

"ehhh" Sementara Conan hanya bisa mngerjap kerjapkan matanya.

'Kenapa kau selalu ada dan selalu menyelamatkanku di saat-saat nyawaku hampir terenggut Kudo-kun. Kau tau,, aku benci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menerima bahwa kau melindungiku hanya karena aku yang bisa membuat prototype penawar ATPX4869 dan bukan karena kau memiliki perasaan yang istimewa padaku. Seperti apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Aku benci Kudo-kun aku benci perasaan ku ini, karna aku sadar, aku tidak berhak atas mu dan aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini lebih dalam lagi..'

Hari hari berikutnya berjalan damai dan lancar, namun gadis itu tetap betah berlama-lama di ruang bawah tanahnya. Hingga saat itu pun tiba…

Beberapa Bulan Kemudian…

Di Lab. Bawah Tanah Rumah Hakase..

Seorang gadis kecil sedang tersenyum puas sambil menatap 2 butir kapsul berwarna merah-putih.

"Akhirnya… Ku harap kali ini akan berhasil. Aku akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu, kalau tubuh normal ku tidak kembali menyusut dalam 3 hari berarti sudah kupastikan bahwa prototype ini benar-benar permanen." Gumam ilmuan muda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun meminum penawar racun itu, dan tak lama suara erangan kesakitan pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu.

"Ai-kun.. Ai-kun.. ada apa?" Tanya Professor gembul itu khawatir. Sambil mengetuk pintu ruang bawah tanah yang terkunci.

_Ceklek.. _Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka

"A A Ai – kun, kau kah itu?" Tanya professor tergagap melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat cantik di depannya.

"Jadi begitu, kau mencoba penawar racun itu, dan kalau sudah lebih dari 3 hari kau tak menyusut maka racun itu adalah penawar permanen". Ulang professor itu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tentu percakapan ini terjadi setelah Haibara meminta Conan untuk mencabut semua penyadap yang ada di "rumahnya".

"Ya begitulah, maka dari itu tolong buat alasan agar anak-anak itu tidak mencariku, karena aku tidak akan ke sekolah lagi. Dan jangan beri tahu Kudo dulu tentang hal ini, Hakase."

"Ya, baiklah. Shiho-kun. Tapi jujur saja, aku terkejut saat lihat sosok mu yang asli, sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di video itu".

Memang Haibara versi dewasa yang di depan Hakase ini terlihat sangat cantik, sangat terlihat berbeda dengan Shiho yang muncul di video kebakaran gubuk di hutan Gunma itu, banyak coreng di wajahnya dan tentu saja sangat beda dengan Shiho versi samaran Kaito Kid.

**XXX**

Seperti biasa pagi ini anggota Shounen Tantei berangkat Sekolah bersama dan sedang menunggu anak berkaca mata itu di perempatan jalan.

"Ale.. Conan-kun tunggu apa lagi, ayo berangkat. Kami sudah dari tadi menunggumu" ucap gadis manis berbando itu.

"Cepat Conan-kun nanti kita terlambat" sahut bocah berbintik bernama Mitsuhiko.

"ahh iyaa..matte yo. Jahh Ran-neechan" jawab Conan. "Mana Haibara, tumben sekali dia terlambat" Tanya bocah itu pada dirinya sendiri ketika sudah duduk di bangku di kelasnya.

"hee kau tidak tau Conan-kun, Haibara-san sampai 3 hari kedepan kan ijin tidak masuk Sekolah, Hakase bilang katanya dia dan Haibara pergi ke Hokkaido, untuk menghadiri undangan teman sesama ilmuan Hakase yang tinggal disana" jelas Mitsuhiko.

"Haa begitu?" jawab Conan. 'Aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasanya Hakase tidak bilang apa-apa padaku.'

Begitulah, Shiho dan Professor memang pergi selama 3 hari ke daerah Hokkaido untuk menghindari anak-anak itu dan tentu saja untuk menghindar dari naluri detective bocah kaca mata itu.

**XXX**

Setelah 3 hari berlalu

"waah Shiho-kun sepertinya penawar yang kau buat kali ini berhasil. Selamat ya, aku ikut senang" ucap Hakase

"ya, Hakase. Akhirnya aku.… eh?" jawab Shiho dengan nada tanggung.

"eh, ada apa Shiho-kun" Tanya hakase

"iiee, mau kah kau menemaniku membeli oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak itu Hakase?" Ya, ia memang mau memberikan kenang-kenangan pada temen-teman ciliknya itu, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

**XXX**

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali Shiho-kun?". Teriak Hakase. Kaget.

"Maaf Hakase, aku melakukan ini, karena aku tidak mau berubah pikiran"

"Tapi kenapa Shiho-kun?" Tanya Hakase menyesal. Shiho berjalan mendekati orang yang sudah ia anggap ayah nya sendiri, duduk disampingnya dan memegang tangannya erat.

"Hakase, aku menyayangimu, aku pergi bukan karena dirimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

"Lalu? Apa kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian Shiho-kun?" ucap hakase miris

"Ku mohon jangan buat keyakinan ku goyang Hakase, aku pergi untuk kebaikan kalian semua. Percayalah. Dengan kondisi tubuhku yang sekarang, aku tak boleh berlama-lama disini Hakase, nyawa kalian semua terancam." jelas Shiho

"Shinichi bisa melindungi kita dari Oranisasi itu Shiho, dan Shinichi pasti akan marah kalau kau tiba-tiba hilang". 'tidak akan hakase, dia marah karna hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan sekarang aku sudah membuat penawarnya, jadi dia tidak akan marah'

"Tidak Hakase, percayalah. Aku tak bisa membiarkan nyawa kalian terancam, aku ga bisa lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi,." Gumam Shiho

"Shiho-kun… Berjanjilah, kau akan menjaga dirimu baik-baik disana dan berjanjilah kalau kau akan kembali kesini Shiho-kun.." tuntut Hakase. "Berjanjilah padaku Shiho-kun…"

"Ya, aku berjanji." Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Aku janji Hakase, tentu saja kalau aku bisa selamat.' Tambah Shiho dalam hati.

**XXX**

"Kau jadi pergi besok Shiho-kun?" Tanya Hakase ketika sedang melihat Shiho sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya

"Oh ayolah Hakase, kita sudah membicarakan ini kan.."

"Entahlah Shiho-kun, tapi aku percaya kau akan menepati janjimu padaku." Ucap hakase sambil tersenyum. Shiho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Tolong ya Hakesa, berikan hadiah-hadiah itu pada mereka. Dan juga penawar itu pada Kudo-kun. Dia pasti akan sangat senang. Dan besok Jodie-senpai akan menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali." Jelas Shiho.

**TBC**

What did you think ? See yahh...


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer** : Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Review :**

**Ichirukilover30 : **Ok ini di update lagi ceritanya,

**may-meuza : **thanks reviewnya.

**M4dG4rl : **Arigatou, ini di lanjut. Mari kita eksiskan pairing super cute kita ini.

**coffeelover98 : **Ok, ini di lanjut :)

**raralarhas : **Penulis si maunya ShinShi. Tp blm tau jg tergantung kelanjutan cerita, soalnya cerita ini di leppi jg msh blm selesai.

**Terima Kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau review, bikin semangat penulis makin menggebu-gebu untuk segera menyelesaikan cerita ini :)**

**Ini dia chapter selanjutnya, Happy reading, minna...**

**Warning :** Alur ga jelas, kadang lambat kadang cepet..

* * *

**Stay on My Side**

Masih terlalu pagi bagi gadis ini untuk pergi, bahkan ayam pun belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Setelah beberapa saat mengitari rumah dan menikmati detik-detik akhirnya berada di rumah itu, akhirnya terdengar suara mobil yang sudah di kenalnya.

"Kau sudah siap Shiho?" Tanya Jodie dari dalam mobil.

"Sangat siap". Jawab Shiho tegas. 'Akhirnya.. Kudo-kun, kau pasti akan bahagia setelah kepergianku. Tidak akan ada lagi yang merepotkanmu dan kau bisa menjaga dan kembali pada gadis mu itu. Selamat tinggal Kudo-kun. Berbahagialah…' ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang."

Di tempat berbeda,,,

"HHhhhh,, ada apa ini, kenapa tiba tiba perasaan ku tidak enak". Ungkap Conan yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

**XXX**

Seperti biasa para anak-anak yang yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai grup detektif cilik ini, berangkat sekolah bersama dan sedang menunggu bocah Edogawa itu. Tapi, ada yang berbeda ,,

"Daijobu Conan-kun, kenapa dari sarapan tadi kau melamun terus? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ?". Tanya Ran pada adik angkatnya itu.

"Ehh, daijobuka Ran-neechan. Tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan. Baiklah itu teman-teman ku, sampai jumpa Ran-neechan.. ".

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua, kenapa wajah kalian sedih begitu?" Tanya Conan ketika melihat teman-temannya sedih tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah Ayumi-chan, kau jangan menangis terus seperti itu. Aku jadi tambah sedih." Ungkap Genta.

"oi oi ada apa sebenarnya.."

"Kenapa Haibara-san pergi tanpa pamit dengan kita…" ungkap Mitsuhiko sedih. Memotong ucapan Conan sebelumnya.

"Apa ? Massaka…" tanpa berpikir panjang Conan berlari tapi bukan ke arah Sekolah, tapi ke arah sebaliknya,

Conan berlari ke rumah Hakase tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya dan menatapnya heran di jalan.

"Haibara ?" ucap Conan mendobrak pintu rumah Agasa

"Shinichi-kun…" ucap Hakase heran.

"Dimana Haibara Hakase?"

" Jangan bilang kalau dia pergi,,!" Ucap Conan sambil berlari menuju kamar Haibara

"Maaf Shinichi-kun aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dan dia menitipkan ini untukmu.." ucap Hakase sambil memberikan kotak kecil yang ditittipkan Haibara kepadanya.

"I..iinii, penawar racun itu.." gumam Conan tidak percaya

"Ya, Shinichi. Shiho-kun sudah berhasil menyempurnakan prototype penawar racun itu. Makanya ia pergi." Ucap Professor sambil berlalu meninggalkan bocah itu.

Entah apa yang bocah itu harapkan, ia langsung bergegas berlari menuju bandara Narita. Mungkin ia berharap bahwa pesawat yang akan di tumpangi gadis itu _delay_ dan masih bisa mencegahnya untuk pergi. Tapi ia tau itu hal yang sia-sia saja, karena cuaca sedang sangat cerah belakangan ini. Tapi segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kan, begitulah pikirnya.

"Haibara… apa kau sudah tak percaya padaku..?" tanya bocah itu pada dirinya sendiri, begitu sampai di Bandara.

Sesaat setelah itu, bocah itu kembali dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ketika itu ia sedang mamandangi kotak yang di berikan gadis itu, lalu membukanya..

"Apa ini? Surat?" tanpa buang-buang waktu langsung dibukanya surat itu.

_Hai Kudo-kun.._

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak di Japan lagi. Bagaimana? Apa kau senang Kudo-kun.. karena biar bagaimanapun tidak akan ada lagi orang yang merepotkan dan membuat mu kesal lagi._

_Aku tebak, pasti sekarang kau sedang mengomel padaku kan.. tapi aku yakin setelah kau tau apa isi dari kotak itu kau akan sangat bahagia. Karena keinginan terbesarmu akan terwujud._

_Maaf ya, Kudo-kun aku pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padamu, makanya aku tulis surat ini. Aku hanya ingin ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya padamu, atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku, atas segala yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan dirimu dan segala kebaikanmu padaku Kudo-kun. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu selama ini, dan sesuai janjiku aku hanya bisa memberikan penawar permanen itu untukmu._

_Oh ia, satu lagi Kudo-kun. Karena Conan Edogawa sudah menepati janjinya pada Ai Haibara, dan Ai Haibara sudah menepati janjinya pada Conan Edogawa maka dengan ini aku melepaskan segala janjimu untuk selalu melindungiku. Kau benar-benar terbebas dari ku ke tubuh aslimu dan kembalilah ke kehidupan yang selama ini kau impi-impikan. _

_Saranku, jangan pernah usik organisasi itu lagi, kembalilah ke kehidupan normalmu. Organisasi itu biar aku dan para agen FBI yang urus, tugasmu hanyalah menjaga Hakase dan yang lainnya, termasuk keinginan terbesarmu kembali dan menjaga gadis anak detective itu._

_Berbahagialah Kudo-kun…_

_Miyano. S_

"Hhhh, menepati janji, katamu.. bahkan organisasi itu masih berkeliaran. Apanya yang kau sebut menepati janji, Haibaraaa." Ucap Conan, dengan nada yang lebih tinggi di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin meremas lalu membuang surat itu, biar bagaimanapun ia merasa kesal dengan kelakuan _partner_nya yang dengan seenaknya pergi, menyuruhnya tidak mengusik organisasi lagi padahal jelas-jelas ia tau semua kejahatan yang dilakukan organisasi itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?. Belum lagi dengan bodohnya ia mau melawan organisasi itu sendiri tanpa dirinya, padahal ia sangat tau bagaimana reaksinya kalau sudah bertemu anggota organisasi itu.

Tapi entahlah, ia merasa ia tidak bisa..

**XXX**

"Tapi kenapa Conan-kun?" Tanya Ran, sedih.

"Maaf, Ran-neechan. Aku rindu orang tua ku dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan tinggal lagi bersama mereka di Amerika."

"Kalau itu sudah keputusanmu, ya mau bagaimana. Kalau kau bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia Conan-kun.."

"Terima kasih Ran-neechan, besok orang tua ku akan menjemputku".

'maaf Ran, aku harus pergi dulu, demi kebaikan kita semua. Dan kau, jangan harap kau bisa pergi lama-lama dariku karena aku akan menemukanmu, Hai—Shiho Miyano….' Batin bocah itu.

Begitulah rencana seorang Shinichi kudo, ia akan akan ke Amerika sebagai Conan Edogawa yang dijemput orang tuanya, dan meminum penawarnya di Amerika. Karena Shinichi Kudo belum boleh terlihat di Japan kan, apa lagi di hadapan gadis dari kantor detektif itu..

Keesokan Hari..

"sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah mau merawat dan menjaga anak kami selama ini." Ucap Yusaku yang menyamar menjadi ayah Conan pada Ran dan Kogoro, yang saat ini sedang ada di Bandara.

"Jannee Ran-neechan.." ucap bocah itu dengan senyum has anak-anaknya.

"Janne, Conan-kun. Hati-hati dan jangan lupakan aku.." ucap Ran sedih.

Mereka berlalu menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpangi dan duduk di bangku pesawat.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini Shin-chan?" ucap Yukiko pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"tentu aku sangat yakin,"

"bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, kau meninggalkan Ran, apa kau baik-baik saja?" jelas Yukiko

"Untuk saat ini, inilah yang terbaik, aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dulu, aku tidak bisa melibatkan Ran dalam hal ini" jawab Conan

"dan bagaimana dengan teman-teman kecilmu?" Tanya Yukiko

"ohh mereka. Aku sudah minta Hakase untuk mengurusnya." Ucap bocah itu.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : **Aoyama Gosho

**Balasan Review**

**raralarhas : **begitulah, kebaca bgt ya.. Yah, smg k depannya ceritanya gak kebaca, :)

**uchiha azaka : **Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chappy ini.. :)

**razioaray : **Ok, ini di lanjut. :)

**M4dG4rl : **Yah, kita lihat aja, apakah detektif tidak peka satu ini bisa menemukan gadisnya atau tidak.. :)

**SaniaMiyano : **Ok, di lanjutt. :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan review cerita ini. Monggo,, ini dia lanjutannya.,

**Warning : Alur ga jelas, OOC.**

* * *

**Stay on My Side**

London…

Shiho baru saja sampai di Bandara, setelah dari Amerika. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut program perlindungan saksi FBI karena ia lebih memilih untuk mencoba menjalani hidup normal sebagai dirinya sendiri. Memang ia sadar bahwa keberadaanya mungkin tidak akan lama lagi di ketahui oleh organisasi itu, tapi setidaknya yang tau ia masih hidup baru Vermouth dan Bourbon, lagipula Organisasi itu di Japan dan ia di London, cukup jauh bukan? Jadi tidak akan secepat itu BO mengetahui keberadannya. Biarpun cuma sedikit waktu, tapi ia ingin benar-benar merasakan hidup senormal mungkin. Itu lah yang ia pikirkan, dan itu juga yang ia katakan ke Jodie ketika Jodie memaksanya untuk ikut program perlindungan saksi karena ia tidak dalam pengawasan 'detective' itu lagi.

**XXX**

Gadis itu tengah berjalan sambil membawa sebuah koper yang ia geret di tangan kanannya. Gadis itu sangat terlihat _fashionable_ dengan menggunakan kaos lengan panjang warna hitam polos dan menggunakan rok mini se atas lutut berwarna coklat muda di lapisi oleh mantel maroon se lututnya dan beralaskan _boot_ sampai sedikit di bawah lutut di tambah lagi dengan warna rambutnya yang khas. Pirang Strawberry. Memperindah sosoknya saat ini. Penampilannya saat ini memang terlihat bahwa ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang berkehidupan sangat normal, walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hati dan pikirannya sangat kacau balau mengingat kehidupan yang telah ia lewati, apalagi masalahnya dengan _detective_ itu dan sepertinya sampai saat ini ia masih setia di bayang bayangi oleh _detective_ tersayangnya itu. Yaa bukan kah memang ini yang ia inginkannn?...

**XXX**

Entah apa yang terjadi, sepertinya Bandara hari ini sedang sangat di penuhi orang, baik yang ingin pergi atau pun yang baru kembali. Sehingga sulit sekali mendapatkan taksi, dan akhirnya gadis itupun menyerah menunggu taksi dan ia melihat _book store_ di bagian luar bandara itu, dan ia memutuskan untuk memasukinya.

"sepertinya aku ingin membaca,,,, nah itu dia?" gumam Shiho pada dirinya sendiri, ketika ia menemukan buku yang ingin di belinya.

"aahh, itu dia novel terbaru Agatha Christie". Tambahnya.

Saat tangannya ingin mengambil buku itu yang tinggal satu, di sisi lain ada tangan lain yang ingin mengambil buku itu juga.

"eehh" ucap keduanya sambil bertatapan.

.

.

.

Disinilah ia, seorang detectif terkenal asal Inggris, Saguru Hakuba sedang berdiri. Menatap kesal kearah gadis di hadapannya, yang menurutnya adalah gadis yang angkuh dan menyebalkan bila di lihat dari wajahnya yang sekarang sedang memandangnya, dingin.

Saguru's POV

Apa-apaan gadis ini, kenapa memandangku dengan muka begitu, dingin. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku yang duluan memegang novel ini.

"apa?" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau yang apa, seenaknya merebut buku yang ingin ku beli. Lepaskan.." Ucapku tak kalah dingin.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menyentakkan buku yang sedari tadi kami pegang.

"Dasar, laki-laki bodoh." Gumam gadis itu sambil berlalu menewatiku. Aku yang mendengar gumammannya itu tak terima karena ia seenaknya mengataiku bodoh. Entah kenapa, secara reflek aku menggamit tangannya dan membuatnya menoleh padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, siapa yang maksud kau dengan laki-laki bodoh?" Tanyaku geram.

"Hahh, kau punya otak kan? Pikir saja sendiri." Ucap gadis itu ketus, membuatku semakin geram.

"gghhh… apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku frustasi.

"Menurutmu? Laki-laki yang suka mengikuti egonya sendiri di sebut apa, hah? Bodoh kann…?" Jelas gadis itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih frustasi akibat berdebat dengannya.

"Tch… Dasar cewek aneh." Gumamku.

End Saguru's POV

**XXX**

"Hahh,, senangnya menjadi diri sendiri" ucap Shinichi sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa setelah meminum penawar itu.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Yusaku pada anaknya itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya.." Ucap Shinichi sambil menajamkan matanya.

"Gadis blonde itu,? Apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus padanya? Ku lihat kau sangat menyayanginya..?" Tanya Yusaku panjang lebar.

"Hahhh, apa yang ayah katakan, mana mungkin aku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya." Elak Shinichi,

"buktinya kau rela meninggalkan Ran, dan lebih memilih untuk mencari gadis itu." Cecar Yusaku

"a.. , kami adalah partner, jadi jelas kalau partner ku hilang tiba-tiba aku pasti cemas dan mencarinya.." ucap Shinichi sekenanya

"begitu? Tapi, sikapmu tidak menunjukan hal seperti itu."

"Eehh"

"Kalau mengenai gadis itu, sikapmu bukan hanya sekedar sikap seorang partner ataupun sikap seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya. Tapi yang ku lihat, kau lebih dari itu, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut keselamatannya." Jelas Yusaku

"Jangan membohongi diri, pekalah pada perasaanmu sendiri. Ku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan bijak dalam menyikapinya, Shinichi." Tambah Yusaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shinichi dan berlalu ke ruang kerjanya.

"Otou-san…" Entah kenapa ia mulai ragu pada perasaanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Shinichi mencari gadis itu, pergi ke tempat-tempat yang ia ketahui tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jodie untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Apa? Jadi ia sebenarnya tidak mengikuti program perlindungan saksi FBI?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ia tetap menolaknya walaupun aku sudah memaksa. Bagaimanapun juga nyawanya selalu dalam bahaya. Tapi ia selalu menyangkal dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan lari dan ia akan menghadapi organisasi itu kalau organisasi itu menyadari keberadaannya. "

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Shinichi sambil matanya mencari-cari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Dia tidak disini Cool Guy."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia tidak di Amerika, sudah seminggu lalu ia pergi ke Inggris. Tepatnya di London."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, Typos

* * *

Stay On My Side

London

Pagi itu, Shiho yang baru selesai beres-beres apartmen yang kemarin masih berantkan, *karena sesampainya di apartment ia langsung tepar sepeti mayat karena kelelahan* memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sambil mencari udara segar di kota baru yang akan menyambutnya dengan kehidupan yang baru, lingkungan yang baru dan orang-orang yang baru. Berjalan menelusuri kota dan sesekali melihat – lihat barangkali ada lowongan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, ia tengah duduk di salah satu taman kota yang sudah tidak jauh dari apartmentnya, memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain, tertawa lepas di kelilingi teman-teman dan orang tua yang selalu mengawasinya. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupannya dulu ketika ia masih kecil, ironis bukan?

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke sebuah danau buatan. Dan disinilah ia, sedang menatap kosong kearah danau tersebut, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Suasana yang nyaman, semilir angin yang membuat daun daun di sekitarnya _bergoyang_, semakin membuatnya betah berlama-lama di tempat itu.

Tak lama berselang ada suara ribut-ribut dari belakangnya, entahlah gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli ia malah tetap melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' itu.

**xxx**

Saguru POV

"bagaimana inspektur, apa yang terjadi?" ucapku pada inspektur Jimmy

"pembunuhan dengan cara korban di tusuk dengan pisau sebanyak 3 kali karena salah satunya mengenai organ vital makanya korban langsung terbunuh, selain itu juga di temukan luka bekas cekekkan di leher korban. Mungkin korban berusaha melawan sebelum akhirnya ia di tusuk pelaku." Jelas inspektur Jimmy panjang lebar.

"apa ada saksi mata?" tanyaku

"entahlah kejadiannya baru saja, makanya kami langsung menghubungi mu dan belum sempat menanyakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sini. Lagipula kejadiannya sudah terlalu sore, dan taman ini sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin hanya ada sedikit orang ketika pembunuhan itu terjadi."

"baiklan inspektur, tolong kumpulkan orang-orang yang kiranya ada di sekitar taman untuk di introgasi,"

"ya aku sudah menyuruh opsir-opsir untuk mengumpulkannya." Jawab inspektur

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di saat aku tengah berjalan menelusuri TKP, sepertinya aku melihat seseorang di pinggir danau, tanpa buang waktu aku pun langsung menuju danau buatan itu.

Ia sedang duduk sendirian dan dari belakang terlihat kepalanya. Aku menajamkan mataku dan aku rasa aku pernah melihat rambut berwarna aneh seperti itu.

Aku tercengang melihatnya, kurasa ia gadis yang waktu itu, tak ku sangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tadinya aku tidak mau mempedulikannya, tapi bisa saja dia melihat kejadian pembunuhan itu dan bisa menjadi saksi mata. Maka kuberanikan diri untuk menanyainya.

"Ehmm, permisi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?" tanyaku basa basi.

'hah, apa-apaan dia itu dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ku, padahal aku sudah berkata sopan padanya, apa dia tidak punya tata krama?. Dia hanya menoleh sebentar.'

Aku yang sudah kesal padanya pada saat pertama kali kami bertemu, jadi tambah kesal karna kelakuannya. Aku yang sudah bersikap baik malah di acuhkan seperti ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"hoii ..! Aku bicara denganmu"

"…"

"Aku adalah detektif dan aku sedang menangani kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi di taman ini. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan apakau tau sesuatu mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu, atau kau melihat orang yang mencurigakan lewat?" Tanya ku _to the point._

"Ya, aku memang melihat orang yang mencurigakan" jawabnya santai.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa? Dimana kau melihatnya?" tanyaku antusias.

"Dia bukan hanya lewat, tapi ia juga mengajakku berbicara" ucap gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku. "Dan ia sedang berdiri disampingku sekarang" lanjutnya sambil melirik kearahku, dan langsung membuatku geram untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, hah? ."

"Huuh.. Percayalah, aku tidak ada hubungan nya dengan kasus pembunuhan. Dan aku juga tidak melihat siapapun." Ucapnya malas.

'sial, gadis ini….. harusnya aku tau dari awal kalau dia sama sekali tidak membantu.' Rutuk ku dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, pembunuhnya masih berkaliaran dan mungkin masih ada di sekitar sini." Ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa biarpun aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku merasakan ada rasa kepedulian yang tinggi dalam diriku atas dirinya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan naluri seorang detektif.

End Saguru POV

"Detektif …". Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum pahit. Entah kenapa ia langsung ingat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mungkin mengingat seseorang.

**XXX**

Saguru POV

Haripun sudah mulai larut setelah aku berhasil mengungkap kasus pembunuhan itu.

Ya.. sudah jelas bukan aku yang detective hebat tidak akan kesulitan menghadapi kasus semacam ini. Dan entah kenapa cuaca yang dari tadi terlihat cerah kini mulai tertutupi oleh awan mendung yang sangat tebal.

"hahh, sepertinya akan hujan deras". Ucapku sambil menengok kearah jendela kantor polisi yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman tadi.

Aku yang sedang memandangi taman dari gedung kantor polisi lantai 3 agak sedikit terkejut saat ku lihat cewek aneh itu masih betah duduk di pinggir danau, padahal taman sudah sangat sepi dan waktu sudah menunjuk pukul enam lebih lima belas menit dua puluh dua detik.

'tak salah aku menyebutnya cewek aneh' pikirku

End Saguru POV

**XXX**

"ternyata memang benar-benar hujan deras ya,," gumam Saguru pelan sambil melihat hujan yang dari tadi tidak berhenti.

"yah begitulah, akhir-akhir ini cuaca susah di prediksi kan." Ucap inspektur Jimmy

"lebih baik kau tunggu saja disini dulu sampai hujannya mulai reda, lagipula kenapa kau tidak menelepon sopir mu dan memintanya untuk menjemputmu di sini.." Lanjut inspektur Jimmy.

"sudah dari tadi sebenarnya, sepertinya terjebak macet. Dan aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena ada sesuatu yang harus segera kukerjakan. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, dan besok akan kukembalikan payungmu." Ucap Saguru sambil menerobos hujan lebat yang dari tadi mengguyur kota.

Saguru POV

Disinilah aku sedang merutuki kesialan ku hari ini, udah bertemu dengan cewek aneh yang selalu membuatku kesal itu, di tambah lagi aku harus rela pulang jalan kaki sambil kehujanan. Aku memang sedang membawa payung di tanganku, tapi kupikir payung ini hanya bisa melindungi kepalaku saja karena hujan yang deras disertai angin membuat bajuku basah semua. Dan saat aku melewati taman, entah kenapa kakiku menyuruhku untuk masuk ke taman dan pergi ke danau itu.

"apa yang sedang di lakukannya di sana, apa dia sudah gila..?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, ketika aku melihat gadis itu masih setia duduk di bangku taman.

Sesaat, aku hanya memandanginya saja dari kejauhan. Dan entah kenapa lagi-lagi kakiku tidak mengikuti perintah otakku dan malah membawaku mendekati gadis itu. Dan berdiri tak jauh dari nya.

Gadis itu hanya menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali menatap kosong danau.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku basa-basi. Tak ada respon, aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku. "Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu pulang dari tadi, lagipula sekarang ini hujan lebat. Apakau sudah gila?.." ucapku teriak, karena suara air hujan yang jatuh sangat berisik.

Karena masih tidak di respon olehnya, aku mendekatkan diri dan duduk disampingnya sambil memayunginya dengan payung yang masih setia ku bawa sedari tadi. Entahlah setelah melihatnya dari dekat, aku melihat dirinya yang berbeda, dia telihat begitu berbeda, begitu… rapuh. Biarpun samar-samar sepertinya aku melihat ada air yang keluar dari matanya. Ya, dia menangis..

Aneh bukan? Cewek seangkuh dia mau menangis di depan orang lain, mungkin ia pikir aku tidak akan tau kalau ia sedang menangis karena tersamarkan oleh hujan yang mengguyur. Dia salah meremehkan aku, mata seorang detektif tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja kan..?

Setelah beberapa menit aku hanya diam menunggunya bicara, membiasakan dirinya atas kehadiranku. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Apa yan-…"

"Kenapa dia begitu, kenapa dia tidak bisa percaya padaku… Kenapa …"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dia sudah membuka mulutnya, dia berteriak kepadaku, teriakkan yang sangat menyesakkan ditelingaku.

"Kenapa dia begitu,, kenapa… kenapaa…Kenapa..…kenapa dia tega padakuu, kenapa..."

Ya, dia teriak, teriak di hadapanku, menatapku dengan rautan wajah penuh kepedihan. Entah kepada siapa teriakannya itu ia tujukan. Tangannya mencengkram baju yang ku kenakan, matanya seolah mentransfer segala rasa pedihnya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya sendu, membiarkan ia menumpahkan segala kepedihannya.

Tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak dan membawanya dalam dekapanku, ia menangis di pundakku, kubiarkan pakaian ku yang sudah lepek ini menjadi semakin lepek. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis seperti ini, aku sangat ini menghentikan air mata yang jatuh. Tidak jelas kata yang keluar di tengah isakkannya, aku hanya mengelus punggungnya berharap dapat sedikit menenangkannya.

Setelah hampir satu jam kami disini, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Entah ia pingsan atau tertidur karena kelelahan yang pasti saat ini ia, menggigil.

TBC

Terima Kasih buat M4dG4rl, uchiha azaka dan hiru yang sudah menyempatkan untuk review chapter sebelumnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning ! : OOC, Typos

Terima Kasih untuk Coffeelover98 dan uchiha azaka yang sdh mau repot-repot ngereview di chappy sblmnya. :)

* * *

Stay on My Side

Shiho POV

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan, mengangkat tanganku untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mataku. Aku baru menyadari _spring bed_ di kamarku ternyata berukuran Queen Size, pada hal kemarin seingatku ukurannya tidak sebesar ini. Setelah mataku benar-benar terbuka dan berkeliling mengamati ruangan ini. Tunggu dulu, seperti ada yang salah,

Ini bukan kamar apartmen ku….

"HHhh, dimana ini..." Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri yang masih setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian kemarin sebelum aku pingsan. Mataku membulat sempurna.

Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa saat ini wajahku terasa panas, mungkin sudah memerah karena teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sangat memalukan untukku. Tiba-tiba kesadaranku yang tadinya hanya 50% menjadi 101% karena teringat kejadian itu, kejadian yang menurutku hanya ada di cerita drama film. Tapi sialnya malah menimpa diriku. Oh, tidakk.

"Bodoh, apa yang ku lakukan. Bisa-bisanya menangis di depan orang itu.. " Ucapku sambil memukul-mukul kepala ku dengan tangan.

"Jangan-jangan aku ada di..." Tanpa basa basi aku langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur, merapihkan baju,,,, Tunggu,, baju…. baju siapa ini, seingatku aku tidak mengenakan baju ini kemarin.

"hhahaha…"

Hhh, aku seperti mendengar suara orang tertawa. Ku toleh kan kepala ku kesamping.

End Shiho POV

Normal POV

Di sanalah ia, seorang Saguru Hakuba menyandarkan diri di daun pintu kamar, menatap geli gadis itu sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang ternyata gagal, karena suara tawanya begitu kencang menggema di ruangan besar itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu,, jangan pasang wajah bodoh seperti itu." Ucap Saguru

…_Sing…_

Setelah beberapa detik Shiho menyadari apa yang terjadi..

"Apa kau bilang...? Wajah bodoh..?" Ucap Shiho setelah beberapa saat sadar, sambil menghadiahkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Saguru. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang sedang ada dipikirannya saat ini, orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan sangat tidak diharapkan kehadirannya justru malah muncul sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan dengan santainya mengatakan 'bodoh' ?

'Aaa-a a pa itu..' ucap saguru dalam hati, sambil bergidik ngeri. Dan langsung berhenti tertawa saat di hadiahi _death glare_. Hanya beberapa saat saja, ia segera mengabaikannya.

"Kauu sekarang ada di rumahku, berhubung orang tua ku sedang ada di luar negeri, jadi kau ku bawa ke sini." Ucap Saguru sambil melihat Shiho intensif, dari bawah sampai ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lihat.." Ucap Shiho dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Tenang, percayalah, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa tentang bentuk tubuhmu itu." Goda Saguru, karena melihat kekhawatiran Shiho tadi sambil menyeringai.

"hhh." Shiho membulatkan matanya.

"Mesuummm…." Teriak Shiho.

"Sepertinya kondisi mu sudah membaik. Lebih baik sekarang kita turun, di bawah sudah ada sarapan, lagipula dari semalam kau juga belum makan kan.." Ucap Saguru sambil jalan keluar. Tak lama, ia kembali lagi ke kamar.

Saguru hanya mendengus dan berjalan mendekati Shiho yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan.." Tanya Saguru sambil menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahi Shiho. Shiho yang sedang mematungpun sontak melangkah mundur akibat tindakan Saguru itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah ada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengganti bajuku..." ucap Shiho kesal.

"Eerr.. itu,, kau benar-benar percaya rupanya.."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menggodamu tadi. Biarpun aku hanya sendiri, tapi bayak pelayan wanita di rumah ini, dia yang menggantikan bajumu tadi ." Ucap Saguru sambil menunjuk salah satu pelayan perempuan yang lewat di depan kamar.

"Sudahlah cepat bersihkan dirimu dan segera turun, aku sudah sangat lapar. Dan satu lagi, jangan pasang wajah itu saat nanti kau turun, ok? Aku tidak mau nafsu makanku berkurang karna lihat wajah jelek mu itu." Ucap Saguru panjang lebar sambil berlalu pergi.

'huhh, ternyata dia lucu juga..' tambah Saguru dalam hati . 'hahh, apa yang kupikirkan. Aku rasa aku benar-benar kelaparan.' Tambah Saguru. Lagi.

'Hhhaah, apa maksudnya itu, nafsu makannya berkurang karna lihat wajahku?. Dia pikir aku mau apa makan dengannya.' Ucap Shiho _sweatdrop._

Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di meja makan, perang mulut pun terjadi, entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa mempertahankan wajah datar mereka seperti biasanya, keduanya bisa saling ejek dan di akhiri dengan tawa yang membuat rumah yang biasanya tenang mendadak menjadi sangat berisik. Merekapun sudah tidak canggung lagi dan Saguru mengantar Shiho kembali ke Apartment dengan mobilnya.

"Dari tadi kita bicara, aku memanggilmu cewek aneh dan kau memanggilku laki-laki bodoh, kita belum tau nama masing-masing. Bukankah itu sangat lucu?" Ungkap Saguru, setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartmen Shiho.

"Ya baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Miyano. Shiho Miyano." Ucap Shiho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklan Shiho, perkenalkan juga namaku Saguru Hakuba dan aku seorang detektif terkenal." Ucap Saguru.

"Detektif terkenal? Kurasa Detektif arogan lebih cocok untukmu."

'Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa setiap detektif yang ku kenal selalu arogan dan sok _cool_, apa semua detektif seperti itu ya..' ucapku dalam hati. "Dan lagi, aku tidak mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Panggil aku Mi-ya-no." Tambahku.

"Teruss… kalau aku tetap mau memanggilmu Shiho kenapa? Lagipula kau saja ku ijinkan memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Dan kalau kau masih memanggilku dengan nama depanku, aku akan memanggilmu 'detektif bodoh', bagaimana? " Jawab Shiho cepat.

"Hhhh, kenapa kau suka sekali menyebutku bodoh." Gerutu Saguru.

"Yahh, aku tidak salahkan. Kau tidak bisa menyebut Mi-ya-no, berarti kau bodoh kan..?" Ungkap Shiho sambil senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terserah kau saja Mi-ya-no." Ucap Saguru dengan penekanan pada namanya. 'lebih baik aku mengalah dulu darinya, tapi lain kali, lihat saja aku tidak akan kalah. Dasar gadis ini.' Gerutu Saguru dalam hati.

Karena sungguh, Saguru sangat tidak tahan terus-terusan dibilang bodoh oleh gadis ini, karena biar bagaimanapun juga baru kali ini dia direndahkan oleh seseorang, apalagi seorang perempuan. Biasanya semua orang apalagi perempuan 'normal' selalu mengagungkan dan meng elu-elu kan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, dimata orang-orang itu Saguru adalah seorang yang sangat sempurna, dia tampan, cerdas, terkenal dan sangat kaya. Dan biasanya Saguru selalu bersikap sok _cool _di hadapan semua orang, mungkin ada pengecualian untuk gadis disampingnya ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan.. terima kasih untuk yang kemarin." Ucap Shiho membuyarkan lamunan Saguru, sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

**XXX**

Markas Besar FBI. Washington DC. AS

Disanalah para agen-agen FBI berkumpul untuk merencanakan pemusnahan Organisasi Hitam yang selama ini menjadi momok kejahatan yang mengancam, biarpun mereka bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi, diantaranya ada James Black, Shuichi Akai, Jodie Saintemillion, Camel dan beberapa agen-agen lainnya termasuk Shinichi Kudo yang ternyata juga di undang kedatangannya oleh James. Biarpun dia seorang detektif, tapi pemikirannya sangat di butuhkan oleh FBI.

"Jadi, ada hal penting apa, sehingga para agen berkumpul dan juga mengundangku kesini?." Tanya Shinichi ketika ia baru sampai.

"Maaf, _cool guy_. Kami jadi menunda keberangkatanmu ke London karena undangan yang mendadak ini." Jawab Jodie.

Yah, memang saat Shinichi mendapat pangilan dari FBI itu, ia sedang berada di Bandara untuk pergi ke London. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mencari orang yang selalu membuatnya khawatir atas keselamatannya dan orang yang selalu ia cemaskan ketika ia tak berada di sisinya. Ai Hai—tidak-Shiho Miyano.

"Untuk saat ini, kau tak perlu cemas, kami sudah mengirim satu agen kami, untuk mencari dan menjaga gadis itu dari jarak jauh." Ungkap Akai ketika melihat gurat kecemasan pada wajah detektif itu.

Shinichi hanya menengok ke arahnya sekilas.

"Y, terima kasih karena kau mau memenuhi undangan ini, ini berhubungan dengan Organisasi itu. Kemarin kami mendapat info dari Kir bahwa organisasi itu akan berkumpul dan mengadakan pertemuan besar dengan Big Boss mereka, 2 bulan terhitung mulai dari hari ini, tepatnya tgl 28 dua bulan lagi." Jelas James.

Terlihat jelas, kobaran api yang menggebu-gebu dari manik mata Shinichi setelah mendengar penjelasan James tentang organisasi itu. Bagaimanapun juga ini merupakan janji, janjinya yang belum bisa ditepati pada gadis itu. Memusnahkan Organisasi Hitam.

"Walau begitu, kita harus tetap waspada. Biar bagaimanapun juga kami butuh pemikiranmu _cool guy_." Tambah Jodie.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku hubungi untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, untuk menyusun strategi." Tambah James.

**xxx**

Malam harinya, ketika Shiho sedang bersantai di kamarnya, ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi ketika bersama Saguru.

"Jadi dia seorang detektif ya, tapi kalau di lihat dari rumahnya yang sangat besar, beberapa kendaraan mewahnya belum lagi pelayan-pelayannya yang banyak, kurasa kalau dia hanya seorang detektif swasta ia tak akan bisa sekaya itu." Ucap Shiho pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba menganalisa orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Mungkin suatu saat, kita bisa bertemu lagi." Tambah Shiho. Memang… baik Shiho ataupun Saguru memiliki tingkat ke gengsian setinggi langit, jadi mana mungkin salah satu dari mereka mau meminta duluan alamat email atau pun masing-masing. Yah biarpun pada kenyataannya memang sebenarnya mereka, mau.

Tiba-tiba saja, Saguru yang seorang detektif, mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang. Mungkin seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini.

Walaupun Shiho bilang bahwa saat ini ia membenci detektif itu, tapi tetap di dalam hati kecilnya ia selalu merindukan bahkan tetap mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kenapa kau selalu ada di pikiranku Kudo-kun.." erang Shiho frustasi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**XXX**

Keesokan harinya Shiho memutuskan untuk keluar, dan mencari pekerjaan. Menurutnya kalau ia sibuk bekerja, ia tidak akan sempat memikirkan Shinichi, lagipula ia harus membiayai hidupnya juga kan..

Setelah berkeliling seharian akhirnya ia mendapat pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan farmasi, dan besok ia sudah mulai bekerja.

"Miyano, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, jam istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi." Ucap salah satu teman Shiho mengingatkan.

Sudah seminggu ia bekerja disana, Shiho memang sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman, salahh satunya adalah Sonya ini, dia adalah teman pertama Shiho ketika ia baru masuk di hari pertama kerja dan sudah menjadi teman yang baik bagi Shiho sehingga baru seminggu tapi mereka sudah sangat akrab. Selain itu, Shiho juga berusaha membuka dirinya untuk orang lain biar bagaimanapun juga Shiho ingin hidup senormal mungkin kan..

"Hemm," ucap Shiho yang masih berkutat dengan setumpuk file-file di atas mejanya.

"Ayo cepat,, itukan masih bisa dikerjakan nanti, kau ini kebiasaan." Ucap Sonya yang merasa ucapannya dihiraukan oleh Shiho, dia langsung menarik tangan Shiho dan menyuruhnya ke Kantin kantor.

"ya, yaa baiklah. Tunggu aku merapikan ini sebentar."

"Tuh kaan, ga biasanya makanan sudah habis begini, terpaksa deh Cuma minum jus." Gerutu Sonya ketika mereka sampai di kantin ternyata semua makanan sudah ludes, dan mereka terpaksa keluar mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perut mereka.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak ke kantin duluan saja tadi." Ucap Shiho saat mendengar gerutuan temannya itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan mu bekerja sendiri sementara aku enak-enakan makan di kantin?" Ucap Sonya sambil memasang muka kesalnya.

"kau ini.." Ucap Shiho yang diam diam tersenyum tipis karena ucapan teman barunya itu. Ya, teman yang menurutnya sangat baik dan pengertian padanya.

Saati itu Shiho dan Sonya sedang berjalan bahkan setengah berlari, karena waktu istirahat yang sudah semakin mepet. Shiho yang berlagak dingin dan terkesan _cool_ pun berlari dengan malas di belakangnya. Hingga akhirnya ia tak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai.

"Hhh, maaf-maaf aku gak sengaja." Ucap Shiho.

Ketika orang itu membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menabraknya dari belakang…

"Kkkaaauu…"

- TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer : Gosho Aoyama

Warning : OOC, Typos

Happy Reading..

* * *

Stay on My Side

Normal POV

"Halo.. Ya, kau kembalilah. Tugasmu selesai"

"…"

"Tak apa, kirimkan saja alamatnya padaku. Aku akan terbang malam ini juga."

"….."

"Terima kasih sudah mengawasinya selama ini."

"…tut…tut…tut…"

'Ya, karna ini adalah tugasku.'

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan Shinichi, kenangan-kenangannya bersama Shiho satu persatu muncul di kepalanya, kebersamaannya dulu saat mereka dan detektif boys memecahkan kasus, bagaimana Shiho selalu ada disisinya untuk membantunya, mendiskusikan segalanya. Apapun, apapun yang ternyata membuat mereka terlihat sangat akrab, memahami satu sama lain, saling membantu. Membuat seseorang yang melihat kebersamaan mereka mengira mereka memiliki dunia mereka sendiri.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan mu selama ini Shiho, betapa pentingnya kau. Justru aku baru sadar setelah kau tiada, tapi aku janji, aku akan berusaha dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Dan aku akan menghancurkan organisasi itu untukmu." Gumam Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh ironis bukan, bahwa pada akhirnya mereka harus berakhir seperti ini.

End POV

.

.

.

.

.

Shiho POV

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya orang itu.

"Tidak ada waktu berurusan dengan mu." Ucapku seraya berniat untuk melangkah pergi, karna dari pengalaman sebelumnya, akan sangat panjang jika berurusan dengan orang yang satu ini. Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku, dia sudah menggamit tangan ku.

"Kau mau lari ya, lihat bajuku basah begini." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan bagian belakang bajunya yang basah karena terkena tumpahan jusku tadi.

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau lari, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu, krna jam istirahatku 5 menit lagi habis. Kau mau membuatku di 'semprot' apa.."

"Kalau boleh ku tebak, kau bekerja di sana kan. Tenang saja, tidak aka nada yang berani 'menyemprot' mu."

"…"

"Selamat siang tuan Hakuba, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini.." Ucap Sonya sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada orang itu.

Ya, orang yang ku tabrak adalah Hakuba yang menyebalkan itu. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sonya. Oh, jangan bilang kalau dia..

"Shiho, kau mengenal tuan Hakuba..?" Tanya Sonya berbisik padaku.

"Seperti biasa, aku hanya melakukan pengontrolan rutin disini." Jawab orang itu sok _cool_. Membuat ku muak melihatnya.

Ternyata benar dugaanku, Saguru Hakuba adalah anak pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Bahkan menurut kabar yang beredar, Ayahnya akan benar-benar memberikan Perusahaan ini ke tangannya karena Ayahnya harus mengurus Perusahaan yang lain.

"Maaf ya Sonya, boleh aku pinjam temanmu sebentar." Ucap Saguru pada Sonya yang bisa ku tebak, dia tau nama nya karena ia melihat _name tag_ yang dikenakan temanku itu,

.

.

.

Disinilah aku, berdiri menatap kesal kearahnya karena dengan seenaknya ia memegang tanganku dan menarikku ke sebuah taman.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapku sambil menarik tangan ku dari genggamannya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu." Ucapnya santai.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah itu aku membalik badanku untuk pergi.

"Hei, tunggu mau kemana kau?" Ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku, lagi.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali ya, memegang tanganku." Ucapku dingin.

"Aku hanya bertanya kau mau kemana?"

"Menurut mu? Aku ingin kembali kerja. "

"Wah wah.. sepertinya kau sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaanmu. Yang berarti itu menguntungkanku."

"Ya ya, karena aku punya komitmen pada pilihanku. _Unlike someone_." Ucapku sambil meliriknya.

"Menurutmu, aku tidak punya komitmen, begitu?."

"…"

"Karena ko mit men mu itu, mungkin aku bisa menaikkan pangkatmu nanti." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi, apa maumu, tuan detektif? Atau harus ku panggil tuan muda?" Tanyaku lagi, sambil menyerringai.

'komitmen…'

"Ayo kembali." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menggamit tanganku. Lagi lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Hakuba-san. Ini sudah sampai dan aku ingin kembali ke ruanganku. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" Ucapku membuyarkan lamunannya sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"eehh"

End Shiho POV

xxx

Saguru POV

"komitmen ya…" mungkin benar kata miyano, aku tidak punya komitmen sampai-sampai hubunganku dengan Akako jadi berantakan.

'Aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku padanya dan aku memilihnya. Tapi kenapa harus jadi begini..' Benar-benar aneh, aku yang seorang detektif bahkan kesulitan dalam hal seperti ini.

End Saguru POV

Ya, sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shiho, entah kenapa perhatian Saguru teralihkan pada Shiho bukan pada pacarnya itu lagi, Akako. Akako yang merasa sebagian dari diri pacarnya itu entah kemana, ia jadi kurang perhatian padanya, tidak pernah menghubungi nya, selalu ia yang menghubunginya duluan, bahkan saat mereka kencanpun Nyawa Saguru seolah tidak berada sepenuhnya ada, karna ia selalu melamun dan kebanyakan diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Akako berpikir mungkin ada kasus kriminal yang sulit ataupun pekerjaan yang sedang menumpuk, sehingga selama ini Akako hanya memakluminya saja, tanpa pernah bertanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Akako yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya pada Saguru, meluapkannya dan meneriakkinya sampai Saguru merasa heran sendiri dengan kelakuan pacarnya itu, tapi setelah ia mendengar semua luappan Akako, akhirnya Saguru baru sadar bahwa dirinya yang salah, karna tidak perhatian lagi pada Akako. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini pikkirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Shiho.

'Ada apa denganku ini. Bodohnya..' Pikir Saguru

'Bodoh..' Lagi-lagi mengingatkan dirinya pada Shiho. Shiho yang suka memanggilnya bodoh pada saat itu.

.

.

.

Saguru ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, keesokkan harinya Shiho di pindah kerja. Setelah melihat kinerja dan kemampuan yang dimiliki Shiho, ia memutuskan untuk menempatkan Shiho sebagai kepala Laboratorium di kantor pusat. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk Shiho ataupun dirinya sendiri ketika ia ingin bertemu Shiho, karena mereka sekarang satu kantor. Entah kenapa, sebenarnya ada penolakkan dalam diri Saguru saat memikirkan ini, tapi disisi lain ia pun merasa senang karena bisa bertemu Shiho setiap hari. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tindakkannya ini merupakan bentuk penghianatan pada kekasihnya sendiri, Akako.

XXX

20:00

Shiho masih setia duduk di kursi kantornya, masih berkutat dengan setumpuk file-file yang harus segera ia analisa. Seharusnya jam kerja sudah berakhir dari siang tadi, tapi karena pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk, membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain.

Selama beberapa menit merebahkan dirinya di kursi, menaruh tangan kiri di pelipisnya sambil menggerak-gerakkannya, berharap akan sedikit mengurangi penat dan pusing yang melandanya sejak tadi. "gghhh, selesai juga.."

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Shiho berdiri sambil memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dank e kiri, merapikan file-file yang selesai di kerjakan, mengambil tas kecilnya lalu pergi keluar.

Saguru yang melihat Shiho berjalan menuju lobby dari jauh, berniat untuk menggodanya ketika ia menyadari ada yang beda dari gadis itu, Shiho yang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya yang agak pucat, hidung yang memerah, mata yang terlihat sayu dan rambut yang agak berantakan, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini tidak menentu memang membuat siapapun mudah terserang penyakit, bukan? Begitulah pikir Saguru.

"Heyyy, apa yang kau lakukan…." Ucap Shiho karena kaget, tiba-tiba lengannya di gamit oleh seseorang dan di bawa sampai ke parkiran.

"Ngapain sih…. Lepasin.!" Bentak Shiho.

"Kau ini, tidak ada sopan-sopannya ya, berani membentak bos mu sendiri." Ucap Saguru setelah melepas lengan Shiho.

"Ya, ya, kau memang bos ku. Tapi coba kau perhatikan, sekarang kita ada di luar kantor dan jam kerjapun sudah habis. Jadi, saat ini kau bukan…-"

Ucapan Shiho terhenti setelah saguru mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh saguru.

'Benar-benar seenaknya sendiri' Gerutu Shiho dalam hati, Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan bos nya itu.

.

.

.

Shiho hanya bisa mendengus kesal setelah ia dan Saguru sudah duduk da salah satu sofa sebuah kafe.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau tidak suka?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Shiho, ia hanya berfikir bagaimana mungkin ia menanyakan hal itu, jelas ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan bosnya yang seenaknya seperti itu.

"Nikmati saja dan jangan banyak mengeluh." Ucap Saguru lagi.

"Memang kau mendengar aku mengeluh dari tadi?." Jawab Shiho kesal.

"Tidak. Tapi raut wajahmu berkata demikian."

"…" Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya.

"…"

"…"

"Ku beri tahu ya, wajahmu semakin tambah aneh kalau cemberut begitu." Ucap Saguru

"Kau ini, puas banget ya, kalau ngejek orang." Jawab Shiho.

"Loh,, ga ngejek kok. Hanya bicara apa adanya." Ucap Saguru sambil mengeluarkan gadget.

"Rambutmu berantakan dan hidungmu sangat merah. Di tambah lagi bibirmu yang melengkung ke bawah dan kerutan di keningmu itu. Wajar saja kan kalau ku bilang aneh..?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek dan menunjukkan gadgetnya yang sudah dalam mode kamera depan, sehingga Shiho bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Aa-aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Shiho sambil berlalu.

"Wajahmu memang terlihat sangat aneh, tapi kau tetap terlihat manis. Shiho-chan." Ucap Saguru setelah Shiho pergi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat..?" Ucap Shiho setelah dari toilet dan duduk kembali, malah menangkap basah Saguru yang sedang menatap ke arahnya, dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"A—a-ah tidak." Jawab Saguru gelagapan setelah tertangkap basah sedang menatap Shiho. 'Ohh, ada apa dengan diriku ini, kenapa perasaan ku begini, seperti perasaan ku pada Akako. Apa jangan-jangan aku benar-benar… ahh, tidak mungkin,' Ucap Saguru dalam hati.

'dasar aneh' Shiho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

…

…

"Jadi, kau menyeretku dari tadi hanya untuk mengejekku atau hanya untuk menemanimu minum kopi..?" Ucap Shiho, membuyarkan Saguru yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri .

"Kau salah nona, justru aku ingin membantumu. Ini, minumlah.." Ucap Saguru sambil menyodorkan minuman pada Shiho.

"Apa itu?" Shiho hanya menatap curiga minuman itu.

"Hey, kau segitu curiganya padaku? Aku tidak memasukkan apapun keminuman itu." Ucap Saguru yang menyadari kecurigaan Shiho.

"Ini namanya 'wedang jahe', minuman herbal khas Indonesia. Hanya ada di kafe ini, karna yang punya nya orang Indonesia. Aku selalu datang kesini untuk minum itu, apalagi kalau cuaca sedang dingin dan berangin seperti ini. Bagus juga di minum saat sedang flu, bisa menghangatkan tubuh." Jelas Saguru.

"…"

"Tunggu apa lagi, minumlah.. Sebelum kau benar-benar menggigil disini."

.

.

.

"Hey, Terima Kasih." Ucap Shiho malas, ketika Saguru sudah menghentikan mobilnya di depan Apartmen Shiho.

Saguru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis di sampingnya itu. "Bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan lebih ikhlas..?"

Ya, Shiho merasa memang ia harus berterima kasih pada Saguru karena biar bagaimanapun ia sudah repot-repot mau mengajaknya ke kafe dan memberinya minuman itu. Yang hasilnya, kini ia merasa penat dan pusing di kepalanya perlahan sudah mulai menghilang, tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dan hangat.

"Terima Kasih Hakuba-san.." Ucap Shiho, sedang Saguru masih terkekeh geli.

"Tapi, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Ucap Shiho keceplosan. Mendengar nada suara Shiho yang berbeda, Saguru menolehkan perhatiannya pada Shiho.

…

…

"Ah, sudahlah.. tak perlu di-"

"Kau tau, bagaimanapun juga keselamatan pegawai adalah tanggung jawab bos nya." Jawab Saguru nge-les .

"Jadi, kalau kau sakit ataupun ada masalah kau bisa mendiskusikannya padaku dan jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja." Tambah Saguru. Entah kenapa tatapan mata Saguru jadi melembut menatap gadis itu.

Menyadari suasana yang mulai canggung, Shiho kembali ke mode biasanya.

"Maaf-maaf saja ya, aku ini pekerja keras lagipula aku sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaan yang ku jalani. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidak memaksakan diri." Ucap Shiho malas.

Saguru hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Shiho. "Ya, terserah pada mu saja, tapi kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit jangan melarangku kalau aku yang akan langsung merawatmu." Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah nya,

Shiho hanya bisa menautkan alisnya, mendengar ucapan bosnya itu yang terdengar seperti ancaman. "Ter se rah.. Selamat malam." Ucap Shiho sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke apartmennya.

xxx

Begitulah kehidupan Shiho seterusnya, ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Saguru karena Saguru sering mengantar jemput Shiho ke kantor, Saguru beralasan bahwa arah rumah mereka searah dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Tidak seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, biarpun mereka sering bersama tidak berarti mereka jadi semakin akur, justru di setiap kebersamaan mereka selalu di hiasi oleh ejekan-ejekan menyebalkan, tapi juga menyenangkan. Mungkin itulah arti akrab menurut mereka.

"Aku heran, waktu pertama kita bertemu, kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai detektif kan padaku. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah memecahkan kasus ya, justru kau lebih banyak mengurusi Perusahaan ini." Tanya Shiho ketika mereka sedang istirahat makan siang.

"Jadi, apa mau mu. Mi ya no" Jawab Saguru,

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak seperti detektif yang ku kenal . Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak laku jadi detektif atau kau tidak pernah memecahkan kasus dengan benar.." Ucap Shiho dengan senyum mengejek.

'tidak seperti detektif yang ia kenal..?' Tanya Saguru dalam hati.

"hahh, lucu sekali .. Mungkin karena ayah ku yang meminta untuk aku serius mengurus Perusahaan ini, dan lagi kasus criminal di London semakin berkurang akhir-akhir ini."

"Ku rasa kau harus menentukan salah satu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau bisa memilih kau mau jadi detektif professional atau kau ingin jadi businessman dan megurus Perusahaan ini."

"Maaf ya Nona. Menjadi detektif, mengungkap trik, memecahkan kasus itu adalah passion ku tapi menjadi businessman adalah cita-citaku. Jadi ku rasa aku akan menjalani keduanya selama aku mampu."

"Ya, entahlah tapi kurasa kau harus punya komitmen dalam hidupmu."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, kau mau kemana.." Ucap Saguru yang melihat Shiho sudah meninggalkan kantin.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak mau kerjaan ku semakin menumpuk nantinya." Jawab Shiho.

"Dasar, gadis itu. Padahal ada yang mau ku tanyakan padanya."

-TBC-

Balasan Review

raralarhas : kita liat aja nanti, :)

SaniaMiyano : Absolutely. ini di lanjut :)

M4dG4rl : begitulah, sbnrnya karakter Saguru & Shiho menurutku terlalu OOC disini. Entahlah habis bingung juga, soalnya mereka blm pernah ketemu di manga aslinya. *biarkanlah namanya juga cerita fiksi* :)

lo gin : Ok, ini di lanjut. :)

uchiha azaka : arigatou, kita liat aja nanti kelanjutannya. :)


End file.
